Those Countries, Chibified
by HikaKiti
Summary: America had gotten tired of being one of the youngest. So he borrowed England's spellbook. Stupid America. Hehheh I has Kuroshitsuji title...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

America was tired of being one of the youngest countries. He was tired of being, as France put it, the "naive and innocent" one. His plan was simple and easy. After all, England had power to summon demons, and he was an idiot, so THE HERO would have no problem at all sorting out his plan.

He waited, crouching behind a tall potted plant, until the familiar green-eyed man came out of his room and walked off down the hall, humming. He was probably on his way downstairs for some of his awful scones, which meant he might be gone for a good while because Italy and Romano were in the kitchen cooking. (Earlier there had been a world meeting.)

America found the key England had hidden in the leaves of the plastic plant and unlocked the door, slipping into the room and gaping as everything came into view. There were flags of Great Britain everywhere – the curtains, the bedspread, even a few posters over the walls. The carpet was a pristine orderly white, with a few exceptions like ink drops near the foot of the huge black desk.

He began his search, looking for a certain leather-bound black book he'd spotted England using before. It wasn't on the shelf – though America noticed the entire Harry Potter series and filed that away in his mind for blackmail later. "Awww man, this is gonna be hard." he complained, already annoyed with the clean room of his ex-brother's.

He moved to the dresser next, tearing open drawers and tossing practically untounched t-shirts, neatly folded vest, jeans and dress pants, and finally socks and Britain flag boxers around before he decided the book wasn't there either. He sighed dramatically and went for the desk.

Finally he found the book, neatly placed in plain sight on the dark blue pillow by the tawny headboard. He picked it up, grinning, and then the smile faded. It was thick – like, four hundred pages at least. "This is gonna take forever, brah!" he groaned. "I'll skip to page three. Maybe it's there." He did as he said he would and trailed a nimble finger down the page. The cheshire grin returned. "Dude, I must be physic! It's totally right there!" With his thumb jabbed between pages he jumped up and crossed to the darker side of the room – the place England obviously used at times like these. He flipped open the book and followed the directions, lighting three candles and then opened his mouth to begin chanting the seemingly random words.

The doorknob jiggled. Panicking, America began to read as fast as he could, the unfamilar words he didn't understand tumbling off his lips. A glance at the door showed green eyes growing huge. "NO! Stop, you idiot!" England yelled, running forward, but it was too late. His fingers barely wrapped around the spine of the book before there was a blinding flash. The light grows so bright both men are forced to drop the book to shield their eyes, and even then its burning. There's a loud ringing sound and the light dies. England and America uncover their faces – one triumphant and the other furious and horrified.

"... America. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

_**A/N: **Kay so I should probably be working on my other stories... but I've wanted to do one of these for a while and finally had an idea on HOW to do it... so tough! Hahaha!_

_Review and I'll love you! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You used _this _spell? You're absolutely certain?"

"Yeah, man. I had to say the lines like a jillion times. I think I remember."

"Well with a brain as far-off as yours I needed to be sure. You bloody idiot, what were you thinking?"

America's cheeks pushed out in a pout. "I was tired of being treated like a baby 'cause I'm one of the youngest." he mumbled. "Why? What did I do?"

"Come on, you git. Lets see if you've done what I think you have." England growled, causing a grin to spread across America's previously depressed face.

"You mean it worked?" he asked.

"You had better hope to God not, America." England said darkly, leading the way out of his room. He said nothing about his clothes thrown all over the floor, but America saw him grimace. He lead the dirty-blonde down the hall, stopping at the doors to the pool. "China and Russia were in here, last I heard." he gestured for America to enter first, a Kirkland smirk gracing his features.

America, narrowing his bright blue eyes warily, pushed open the door and look around. There was sudden splashing in the shallowest part of the pool, and America turned to see a pair of tiny hands flailing in the shallow part of the pool. Heroic-side kicking in, he dashed forward and pulled the baby to safety, only to nearly drop it when he realized it was indeed a butt-naked baby.

"Bloody hell." England groaned as America hurriedly put the naked baby down. "Bloody _hell _America! You've done it. You idiot!" he pulled a towel from the hook and swooped down upon the baby. As he wrapped it securely in the fluffy white towel he cradled it in both arms and began to look around, worry causing a small dent to appear between his crazy black brows.

"What? Who's baby is that, Brit? Does it have... like... a tag or something?" America asked, confused.

England stared a him, his mouth forming the words tag a couple times. It felt like a good two or three minutes before he finally held out the swaddled baby. "Look at him, America. You tell me who he looks like."

America took the baby, holding it below its arms as if he'd never held a baby before. With a sigh England repositioned his arms so he cradled the bundle correctly. "Now, look, you bloody idiot." he ordered. America stared down at the round face and began listing things in his mind. Weren't babies supposed to scream and cry? This one just stared at him with calm, watchful eyes. Eyes that were a creepily familiar purple. Suddenly he got its resemblance: the white-blonde locks stuck to his round face, the half-smile that made America want to hand the baby back to England. "R...Russia had a baby?" he stammered, not understanding.

England snorted. "Not quite. Fool, that _is _Russia." America very nearly dropped the baby.

"WHAT?" he cried as England snatched the bundle back.

"You turned him, perhaps everyone, into a baby. We need to find the others before they hurt themselves.

America nodded silently, in total shock, and a hand grabbing his pants didn't help; he very nearly fell into the pool. England managed to grab his elbow with a free hand, Russia now balanced on his hip with ease. America gratefully regained his balance and glanced down at the one who had grabbed him.

Adorably sweet and wide-eyed, his bright red swimming trunks held up with on hand, a look of confusion and sadness on his face, stood a toddler. His chestnut brown hair was long and tied in a loose ponytail over one shoulder, and those huge chocolate eyes were brimming with tears. "Mister, what awe you doing wiff my fwiend?" he asked, his thick accent combining with his baby talk to make him even twice as cute as he had been before he spoke.

"Aw nah man... China?" America squeaked. The teary eyes brightened.

"You know me, aru?" he sounded so childishly curious it made America laugh.

"Yeah, dude." he said with a glance at England. "Now we've gotta go and look for some more friends. You wanna come, little guy?"

"Shì!" he cheered.

America threw out a thumbs up. "I'll take that as a yes! Let's go!"

England thumped him on the back of the head, handed him baby Russia, and stalked off to the lockers. He opened one and China's old robes were pulled out. America watched as the hem was torn off. He returned and handed the robes to toddler China, who gladly took them. The red fabric was barely over his head before if fell down, almost to his knees. England helped him into pants and tied them tight. He looked like he was drowning in clothes, but he looked much better than before. The sleeves that had been long even on older China were now trailing the floor, but when England tried to tear these too China pulled away, grinning.

England shrugged and followed America outside into the hall, taking Russia back. They'd barely closed the door behind them when they heard a loud crash.

"The kitchen!" America yelled, dashing off for the stairs.

**_A/N: _**_I love Chibified CHINA!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

America burst through the kitchen doors to find two screaming piles of clothes on the floor and one on the counter. (Actually, there were four, but one went unnoticed – as always)

He knelt next to the first pile he came too, the one near the open fridge. The tiny thing was buried under mounds of its own blue clothes. When America finally found it's head, the first thing he saw was a red-brown curl. "Yo! Britain! I found Italy!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Britain showed up, towing China and giving Russia a shoulder ride. "I'm not carrying all of them, America. And I am _not _carrying _him."_ he pointed, eyes narrowing in disgust, to a pile of red and blue and purple silk.

America wrapped Italy unceremoniously in his bright pink tank-top that he'd apparently been wearing under the thick blue jacket and handed him to China, who held him with a huge grin. America went to the next pile of clothes, the one Britain had frowned at, and found a baby with long waves of blonde hair and blue eyes. Chuckling, America wrapped him in his stupid cape and set him down by China's feet while England bundled and picked up Romano from the counter. He'd knocked over a huge stew pot, causing the crash.

America scooped up France and they headed for America's room – the closest to the kitchen. They set the babies on the bed. "Dude, babies are heavy." America whined as he dropped France onto the bed and arched his back. Little toddler China gently set Italy down and England softly put Russia and Romano by the pillows.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you – and don't get comfortable, there are still kids out there we've got to find." he snapped. America grinned and struck his signature pose.

"I may have messed up – but we'll fix it!"

England rolled his eyes. Glancing worriedly at the children, he knelt down beside China, who had grabbed a book off the simple desk and was flipping through, studying pictures of superheroes in awe. "China?" he asked gently. The gold-brown eyes flicked up to meet green. "Can you stay with these babies? Here, call us if you need help, alright?" He pulled out his cell phone. "Just push six and the green phone button, got it?"

"You've got me on speed dial, brah?" America grinned. England glared at him and turned back to China.

"Shì, but whewe awe you going?" China agreed, looking curious.

"We've got a few more kids to find." England sighed, not wishing to explain but gentle as can be. He stood, brushing off his knees.

"You two has awot of kids." China remarked, turning back to the picture of Green Lantern. America, sipping from the water bottle on the dresser he leaned on, spit water all over the mirror. England sputtered. China wasn't finished, though. "Which of you is the mommy?"

Silence. Then, a muscled arm snaked around England's shoulders. "This guy, China. This one." he said cheekily."

England shook him off. "Oh shut up you - " he saw China's eyes widen and cut himself off quickly.

"Well, dude, you are the one good at taking care of kids." America said as they left, closing the door behind them. "I'm more interested in fighting and being the HERO!" They peered into another room and found nothing. A thought occurred to America. "Hey man, how come you're so good at this?"

"I raised _you _didn't I?" England snapped, clicking the door shut harshly. "Then again, you are the _bugger _that got us into this."

They fell into silence because America was either pouting again or digesting the information. They picked up Germany, who had been in his room chewing on a book that babies _really _shouldn't be looking at, and then headed for the upper floor bedrooms after dropping him off with a cheery China.

Next to be found was the most sweet-faced yet – Japan, and England just about had a heart attack because the kid was playing with an unsheathed katana. He wasn't hurt, thankfully, when America plucked him off the ground.

Austria was found sitting up and banging out notes on the piano in the ballroom, gurgling baby noises, and Switzerland beside him on the bench sound asleep. England picked them both up, and America pulled Hungary into his arms. The little girl was smaller than both boys, but she was pitching a fit, kicking and screaming so much her soft face was bright cherry red.

They carried the four children – Japan quietly playing with the star on America's jacket, Hungary sniffling and pushing out her lip, Switzerland stirring in his sleep restlessly and Austria tangling his fingers in England's tie – back to America's room and dropped them lightly onto the bed.

The previously fairly masculine room was now filled with baby noises and the smell of children. China had somehow produced a pad of stickers and was sticking smiling pandas everywhere, including Italy's forehead and Russia's behind as he crawled. As America set down bundled Japan and Hungary, he did his very best not to look at his poster of Batman. The Dark Knight should definitely not have a winking panda on his chest. "Uh... China... what... what are you doing?" America twitched. England laughed.

"Making things pwetty, aru!" he cheered.

England clamped a hand on America's shoulder. "Were there any problems, China?" he asked, grinning and smoothly cutting off whatever America had been about to say.

America glared at him as if to say, _Do you not see these things? _But England ignored him.

"Nope." China replied, smiling and slapping a _Hello Kitty _sticker on America's outer thigh. Baby Italy wailed and Germany grabbed his hand, sniffling himself. Romano screamed along with his brother, and soon most of the countries were as well. America clutched at his hair, eyes growing huge. "Oh my god, Brit! What do we do, man?"

"Calm down, you bloody idiot!" he hissed. "Find some toys for them or something while I see what's the matter."

"I'm totally a man, not a kid, brah. I don't have any toys." America protested.

England picked up one of the calmer babies – Japan. The raven-haired boy wasn't screaming or kicking or thrashing, but little salty tears rolled down his rosy cheeks from his wide brown eyes. He opened and closed his mouth anxiously. "They're hungry, America." England said softly, wiping the tears away with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Yeah, me too!" America started for the kitchen.

"They don't want burgers, idiot. Milk." England called.

"I don't have milk, England! I'm a dude!"

China looked confused. "I thought milk came from cows."

Both men paled slightly. "Th-That's what I'm saying. I'm not a cow! See? I don't say mooooooooo!" America knelt next to the much older – but for now younger – nation and dug his fingers into his tummy in a tickle on the word moo.

China giggled and England, now gently bouncing Italy and Germany on one knee, fought away a smile. "A...America, the milk. Check the fridge, will you?"

America's face brightened. "Oh, duh. Sure dude. Brb." he dashed across the hall to the kitchen and gave a startled yelp. He returned a moment later holding a jug of milk in one hand, and in the other...

"I found whats-his-face!"

_**Author's Note: **Poor Canada... It's okay though, we love him! Anyways: REVIEW._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Canada joined the other babies on the carpet (they'd been quite interested in its color – red,white, and blue) while America and England made them all bottles. They even cooked up a bowl of dumplings – not very well made – for China.

England tested the milk quickly on his arm, and finding it perfect passed out bottles to the country's old enough to hold them themselves. England picked up Italy next, slipping a bottle between his bright cherry lips as he giggled. He did all this with ease and calm certainty that what he was doing was right, leaving America awestruck and a bit embarrassed as he plucked up Canada and slip the bottle into his tiny pink mouth.

When Italy was done with the bottle, England turned him so he faced out over his left shoulder and began to pat his back gently. America stared. "What are you doing?"

England blinked, as if shaken out of a thought, and then scowled at America. "What?"

"_What are you doing?_" he repeated, gesturing to the tiny Italian.

"You have to burp a baby after feeding it, America. Bloody hell have you never _seen _a child?" he said scathingly.

"I've seen plenty of kids! I just... never took care of 'em like this." he shrugged.

England rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you do the same to Canada, or he'll get a stomachache, alright?"

"Uh..."

"Like _this."_ England sighed, slipping Canada out of America's arms and repeating the same thing he'd done to Italy. "Honestly, you fool, children can take care of a baby better than you." Canada let out a tiny burp and England set him down on the bed beside Italy, who was tugging at his toes and giggling.

America nodded and picked up the other Italian, Romano. England fed Japan. France tossed an empty bottle to England's feet and curled up by his shoes, hugging his leg. England wrinkled his nose down at him, but didn't move. The others finished their bottles and had started to yawn.

America and England pulled the bright covers back on America's bed and began to tuck the little countries in, working together without even realizing it. Finally, tucking Russia in, they stepped back.

"I'm tired!" America announced. China had drifted off as well, and was now tucked between Russia and Japan.

"That was nothing! All you've done is feed them!" England protested.

"Yeah well... that doesn't make me any less sleepy, dude."

"Bloody hell, I wonder who the real child is! You're certainly acting the part better than them!" he gestured to the children tucked into the king-sized bed.

"So now you're calling me a baby? Dude, why don't you go - "

"Awe you two fighting?" China sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"N-no." they said together.

"Uh-huh you wewe. Don't lie. Now, you gotta make up."

England snorted. "And how do you suppose we do that?" he asked, not harshly but sharper than he'd talked to the children before.

"I don't know..." China yawned sleepily. "But I'll be sad if you'we still fighting when I wake up." he burrowed down under the blankets again, cuddling close to the thick pillows.

America and England shifted their weight awkwardly. "Er... I'm gonna get a burger." America blurted, dashing off.

England's stomach rumbled loudly and he trailed after, glancing back to make sure the kids were still asleep. Sure that they would be fine for a while, he headed for the kitchen for a couple sandwiches and some tea.

_**Author's Note: **I have a few ideas... but it you want to see a country review telling me which one. I have plans for some, not saying which... but yeah. So woo! Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

America and England returned, arguing as always, to chaos. CDs and DVDs were scattered across the floor. Ink from broken pens was staining both carpet and flesh. America's small book collection – as well as his much larger comic book collection – had gone from semi-neat piles by the desk and shelves to thrown across the floor. The ''machines of destruction'' as America called them, were ruining the room. France was tearing pages out of a magazine, and China sat beside him with scissors, as if to further destroy the pictures. Russia was sitting in the patriotic bean-bag chair, staring around with his usual creepy aura. Germany was just tumbling off the bed, his overlarge, make-shift diaper beginning to slip.

As England went around taking things out of the kids' hands and setting the naughty kids on the bed, America stood in the doorway with his mouth open. He trembled, too angry for words.

England pulled Romano's fingers away from the torn pages of a _signed comic book _and glanced back. "America?" he set Roman down in the middle of the bed and walked back towards him. He waved a hand in the taller man's face. "Have you finally lost it?"

America moved quickly, grabbing England's wrist in the time it took those green eyes to blink. "Dude. My room."

"Oh calm down, America. You know it wasn't that clean to begin with." England sighed.

"_My comic books." _America shrieked. "My _carpet!" _

"We can fix that later. Come on, git, the kids are a mess and - " he tried to pry off America's fingers. His iron grip was beginning to sting. "A-America can you - "

"This wouldn't be a mess if those stupid kids hadn't ruined everything!" America yelled.

"America calm - "

America let him go and shoved past, kneeling to scoop up the comics and books that weren't completely ruined.

"M-Mister Amewica?" a sniffling voice asked, and America closed his eyes. "Awe you... mad? Why you call us stupid?" China looked up into his face, all childish sweetness. America tried not to meet those eyes, pouting as he clenched his fist around a book. "We... we not weally stupid... awe we?" the voice shook and finally ice blue met brown. Those huge eyes were filling with tears. "We... we sowwy we made you angry!" America's anger began to melt away and he felt a surge of guilt. China burst into tears, sobbing.

America sighed and held out his arms, which China rushed into. A snotty nose buried into his jacket and America swallowed hard. "Its... we're cool, bro. I'm sorry I called you stupid." He rubbed the pony-tailed head gently.

China rocked back on his heels, brightening, and clapped his hands – which were completely engulfed in his long scarlet sleeves. "Xiaxia, Amewica!"

_**A/N: **Okay! So, America was totally OOC! Anyways, these last two chapters have been pretty short... which means, I should make the next one longer! Okay. So yeah! Woo! Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Well, America, if you're done repairing some of the damage you've done, would you mind showing me where the blo- where your bathroom is so we can clean these kids up?" England seemed to be having a hard time watching his mouth.

America glanced back with a sharp look before grinning and jumping to his feet. He picked his way across the floor to the other side, the cleaner side, of the room and pulled open the bathroom door. His bathroom wasn't _huge _but it definitely wasn't _small. _The bathtub was one of those big ones, with the massaging jets, and high up on the wall was a shower head that could be taken down and moved around. There was a duel sink with simple faucets, and a huge mirror.

England trooped in first, carrying two black-splattered children – Italy and Germany. America scooped up the one England had ''accidentally'' left behind and his little – now _very _little – brother... er... Whats-his-face.

England had Italy and Germany sitting on the counter by the sink while he turned the knobs on the bath to ready it. His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he sent warm water spilling into the bath. America called for China to start bringing in the other children as he went back and picked up Japan and Russia. As he returned to the bathroom he found a pile of ruined clothes in the doorway and four tear-struck faces staring up at him from his bath. Canada was the only one of the four in the tub who wasn't screaming. France was splashing water all over the place.

England was bent over the side of the tub, grunting with effort as he struggled to control the babies as they pitched their fits. Italy sent a stream of water soaring over England's head from a kick, soaking the back of his shirt, and the Kirkland jerked back.

America laughed, clapping loudly. England shot him a green-eyed glare. "Having fun, dude?" America asked innocently, setting the two children he'd picked up down.

"Will you get over here and help me?" he snapped, obviously annoyed, as he wiped droplets of water off his forehead.

America joined him, stopping at his friend's shoulder and crouching next to the bath, only to rear back. "Dude, I can't give them a bath! They're... naked!" he squeaked, his cheeks going red.

"Of course they are, you - " he was forced to stop himself again with a glance at the kids staring at him. "They're taking a bath!"

"_They _don't seem to want to, and _I _don't wanna give 'em one. So, you do it and I'll stand here and... supervise!"

"America!" England quickly interrupted as America began to get into one of his ramblings. "I am not doing all the work. Help me figure out a way to get them to calm..." he paused, because the babies had suddenly gone silent and he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing. His first reassurance was that they hadn't gone under the water in the bath and drowned themselves. Then his crazy eyebrows scrunched. "Bubbles...?"

Germany had grabbed the bubble soap off the counter, and now France was tearing off the lid. They emptied the bottle in the tub before England or America could snatch it away. Bubbles filled the tub, overflowing at some points and floating into the air.

Italy, Germany, France and Canada all giggled and pawed at the shiny spheres, eyes widening and little mouths cracking in huge grins. America found their childish laughter contagious and couldn't help adding his loud obnoxious laugh to their own, and even England chuckled as Germany caught a bubble in his mouth.

The four in the tub were scrubbed clean by England and wrapped in very American towels by America. Austria and Switzerland were the next to be dropped in the tub, along with Romano and Japan. All the baby countries were enjoying the bubbles immensally, and the caretakers couldn't help but play along with their little games.

America, struck by the playfulness of the situation, scooped up an armful of bubbles and grabbed England, slapping them across his face to make him look like he had a beard.. "Ahahahahahahahaha!"

England spit out soap and shoved a double handful of bubbles into America's face, much to the joy of the bathing kids in the tub. Giggles echoed around the tiled bathroom. America retaliated by grabbing the shower head and further soaking England's back as the older man turned away. England yelled in surprise and turned back to America with his usually untidy blonde hair plastered to his face and neck and his shirt stuck to his body. "AMERICA!" he shouted, lunging for the shower head as America broke into even more laughter.

The babies shrieked with delight as the two men struggled for control of the hose and water sprayed everywhere. "Shut it off, you bloody git!" England bellowed, forgetting to watch his language as he tried to angle the shower away from his face. He had America's wrist in his grip and was blocking the blasts of water with his other hand.

"Make me, old man!" America grinned, attempting to shake off England.

The water pooling under their feet was the one to end the fight – it sent America toppling into the bath, barely managing to catch himself before he went completely under. Switzerland, the closest country to him, crawled away with a huge pout on his face, slipping slightly to be caught by Austria's shoulder as the latter scooted back as well.

England wasn't as lucky as America. His entire form, except for the knees down, went under. He came up sputtering and climbed out of the tub with bubbles clinging to every part of his body. America didn't look so much better. They clambered out of the tub and shook like dogs. Without another word aside from occasional snickers from America, the kids in the bath were taken out and wrapped in fluffy blue towels.

Hungary was excused from a bath due to her lack of ink and both countries discomfort at giving the little girl a bath. Her older self would have beat them with a frying pan for even thinking it. Russia had somehow sneaked his way out of the bathroom and back into the bed and was sitting there with a cold smile, as if daring them to try and give him a bath. Both decided he was fine. China declared he didn't want a bath, and he had no reason for one seeing as he had no marks of ink on him, so he was excused as well.

Then came the problem of clothing. How would they dress the countries, for sitting in a towel couldn't last forever. It was with these thoughts America spoke up. "Hey man... are they gonna be all little forever? I don't think I can handle this..." More questions popped into his mind. "And is everyone out there a baby? What do you think happened to the countries that weren't at the world meeting?"

England, standing dripping onto the carpet, glared at him. "Can we please talk about that _after _you give me something to dry off with?"

"Huh? Oh, sure thing, brah." he went over to the closet and tossed him an American flag towel. Then he dug through his drawers and tossed England some clothes.

England caught the offered clothes with one hand, the other gripping a towel that was draped around his head. One glance at the clothes and he threw them aside with a snort. "Nice try, America, but I'm not wearing that." he told him. "My room is upstairs, I'll go get some of my clothes."

"And leave all these kids alone with me?" America himself looked terrified at the thought, and England's face after these words was ten times more afraid.

He glanced at the clothes, then the kids, then back to the clothes lying on the floor. America hid his smirk as he turned and began to rummage for clothes for himself.

Finally England sighed and scooped up the clothes, headed for the bathroom. He slammed the door, leaving a dripping America smirking to himself as he pulled off his shirt.

_**Author's Note: **Woot woot! Okay, GRAZIE to all the people who reviewed! Ich lieb dich! Votre avis s'il vous plait! (I said, thank you in Italian, I love you in German, and review please in French. You should do it, because now other languages are telling you too. Yay!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The door to the room was thrown open just as America zipped up his jeans, and the person standing there – standing! - was not a baby. America's relief subsided though as he looked up and caught sight of silver hair and red eyes. "Vhat the heck iz going on?" he demanded, his usual cackle not rising until England opened the bathroom door in surprise to stare at him. "Nice shirt, England! Vhere'd juu get it? Zee awesome Prussia is amazed zat you vould vear it!"

England scowled darkly, crossing his arms over his chest. America grinned and stifled his own laugh. It wasn't that _bad, _just embarrassing to the elder country. Honestly, what proud European country would wear a huge American flag in the shape of a big bubble heart? And furthermore, jeans with rips and American patches?

Eventually Prussia cut off his laughter, returning to his question. "Zo. Vhat the hell did juu all do to... vhat the 'ell?" He seemed to notice the babies for the first time as Italy let out a little whine.

England sniffed. "America has decided he wanted to be oldest, so he turned everyone into babies."

Prussia walked across the floor – crushing another book under his heel as he did so – and picked up Germany by the towel. He stared at those blue eyes for a heartbeat before turning to America. "_How?"_ he gasped.

America pushed out his bottom lip and glared. "It wasn't on purpose! And-"

"I not a baby!" China piped off, poking his head out from under the bed. God knew what the child was doing under there.

Prussia leaped back and stared. "Vhat about us? Juu are not a baby. Neizer is Greece, I just saw him. Or Ukraine or Belarus, for zat matter." His brow furrowed.

"Hey, dude! That's true! Why didn't it effect you, Brit?" America demanded. Suddenly feeling stolen from since he didn't have a baby England. Then he backtracked, because that meant he would have had to take care of all these kids himself.

"For one thing it was my book, idiot, and another I was holding it. Why it didn't effect the others... where were you, Prussia?"

Prussia glanced up from poking and prodding baby Hungary and watching as she squealed in discomfort. "Eh? Oh. I vas at my awesome house." he said.

England nodded and uncrossed his arms. "I don't think you're spell effected anyone but those in this building, America." he explained.

America shrugged. "Whatever dude, I don't care s'long as you help me figure out how to fix it."

England rolled his eyes and then snatched a crying Romano from Prussia's hands. "Idiot will you leave them alone?" he growled.

"Vhy are zey all naked?" Prussia asked, his cackle returning to grace the room for the second time.

"Because we don't have any clothes for them, brah." America said, as though it was obvious.

"I vill solve this problem for juu. I'll raid Switzy's houze for Liechtenstein's old clothes, ja?" Prussia headed for the door. "Juu can zank me later. Awesome Prussia vill be back."

England and America didn't even have a chance to stop him; he ran out the door and slammed it shut.

"That guy is so self centered." grumbled America, tossing his wet clothes into the bathroom. England laughed, covering his mouth with his hand and wrapping an arm around his stomach to stop his laughing. America looked back in surprise. "What's so funny?"

"You're a total bloody git, America! You have no idea how much of a self-centered brat _you _are!" He bent over, trying to end his laughing.

America stomped over. "Oh really, dude? What are you talking about? I'm not self-centered!" he protested.

England snorted and straightened up. "I'll be the hero!" he mocked, loosing his accent almost and giving a pretty good example of America's signature pose. "You guys will be cannon fodder, blah blah blah!"

America scowled. "Shut up! What about you? Spying... pfft, England, you _suck _at spying! And if it weren't for you bragging about your stupid magic we wouldn't be in this situation! At least when I say I'll be the hero I actually _am_!"

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WERE ANYTHING OTHER THAN A FAT AS BLOODY HELL IDIOT?" England yelled, and America's eyes darkened.

"ANYTIME! NAME ONE WAR WHEN I WASN'T AWESOME!" he bellowed back.

"ANY OF THE BLOODY WARS!"

"REALLY? WELL HOW ABOUT THE AMERICAN REVOLUTION?" England staggered back as though hit, but America didn't seem to notice. He was mad. England had _started _this. A casually thrown comment, and then he had to get all... he mentioned his weight!

"You..." England stumbled for words, his face flaming with fury. Finally he turned away, his hands clenched into fists. He opened and closed his mouth several times but no words or sounds came out, so he stalked over to the desk chair and grabbed the back of it, his knuckles turning white. His breath was coming quick, and his throat felt tight. He cursed at himself numerous times in his mind, trying to stop the burning in his face, especially around his eyes.

"I hate you."

"I thought we both knew this already. I hate you too, Britain." America shouted at the whisper.

Britain stormed out of the room, slamming the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

England paused by the stairs and glanced back, his breath coming in quick bursts from his nose. His eyes were brimming and he brushed his wrist over his eyes as he sank onto the bottom step. Tears began to make dark spots on the jeans America had given him and he muttered curses. He wasn't a man that cried like a baby every time someone brought up that stupid revolution. He _never _cried, not since the day it happened. Granted, he would go drinking every fourth of July... but he never _cried._

He finally gained a hold of himself and stared at America's door, down at the other end of the hall. The younger country wasn't opening the door. Wasn't coming after him. He never did, after all, that was England's job – to chase down America and fight for him. It wasn't the other way around.

He snorted, wiped the last tears from his reddened cheeks, and turned to go upstairs. Not today. That's not how it was going to work today.

* * *

America stared at the babies. The yelling had made them upset. China was staring at America in horror, glancing at the door every now and then as though expecting England to come in. America found himself rolling his eyes. He'd come back as soon as he calmed down. He always did.

Meanwhile he found himself with whining babies that were all demanding his attention. All eight or nine of them. America tried calming them all together, awkwardly patting their heads. He had no idea what to do, and their screams weren't going away. Finally he resorted to his last defense – music. He stumbled, freaking out, to the radio and turned it on to a CD that was mostly child appropriate. The music roared through the room, fast and loud, and the babies' wails rose in pitch before slowly tapering off to little sniffles. They were calming down. America spun the dial and turned its volume down. China walked over slowly, his long sleeves dragging the ground and a look of anger on his round face. He stopped in front of America.

"Mister Amewica." China said calmly.

America knelt in front of him. "Yeah, little man?"

China blinked slowly, icy cold. "You have to fix things."

America stood and ruffled the child's neat hair. "Can't do that."

After all, this was a test of wills. The less stubborn would go after the other, and if America knew England at _all _England would be back. At least for the little kids on his bed.

* * *

England had come back. But not for America. He paused outside the door, then turned and stalked away. Let America feel the punishment of his actions, for once, he thought, and he went to the kitchen for a cup of tea or something. He fought the urge to run back and help the kids when music started playing, his hands clenched white-knuckled on his teacup.

"Maybe he'll learn to be more responsible." he murmured, then snorted into his tea as he brough it to his lips. "Or not. Three minutes. That's all he has to endure. Then I'll take the kids." he set the cup down and balled his hands into fists, glancing towards the door as the song changed to some fast-paced music he didn't recognize. "Three... okay, one minute. They can survive one minute. _He_ might not... but that's known as collateral."

* * *

Prussia, on the other hand, was tip-toeing into Switzerland's house, his gaze locked on a closet near the door. He was so awesome, being able to sneak into the house of one of the scariest countries! Ha! Take THAT!

He hadn't heard Lichtenstein coming up behind him.

_**A/N:** __Okay, that was really short I know... had to include Prussia 'cause I know all of you were dying to know what happened to him. And I am debating. Shall I make this a USUK story or leave it as just friendship? REVIEW, ja? I need ideas! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Kill me now. _America thought as he spun around the room with tiny Italy on his back. It had been China's stupid idea. Piggyback rides! Yay! _I hate China. _

It had been China first, then a demanding France and now Italy. America bounced over a pile of torn pages that still hadn't been cleaned from America's ruined carpet and Italy squealed, clapping his little hands and tugging on America's shaggy dirty-blonde hair to get him to turn. America grumbled under his breath and followed the directions, if nothing more than to get the sting of the tug on his hair to stop.

Finally, after every country – _every country_ – had had a ride, America sat on the edge of the bed and caught his breath, then noticed that the CD was over, and that annoying noise that you get when the player is still spinning the disk and no music is coming up. Sighing, he stood and headed for it just as his stomach began to rumble loudly. He pulled out the disk and tossed it on his desk, rummaging around for another in his massive collection that would be alright for the innocently sweet children looking at him to hear.

His stomach rumbled again by the time he clicked the player shut and pushed the sideways triangle that was the 'play' button.

There was no time for him to make himself food, not with so many little brats to take care of, so he quick paused the music and pulled out his cellphone. His four button speed-dial was punched, then the phone was brought to his ear.

"Thank you for calling Pizza Hut, can I take you're order?"

"Yeah..."

England was in the middle of putting his tea in the sink when, in the reflection of the window, he saw a skinny red-headed girl walk past, towards America's room. He ran to the doorway. "Who the bloody hell...?" he followed.

The girl knocked on the door and England noticed, for the first time, the huge red and black bag she was carrying. She was dressed in neat, sharply pressed black slacks, shiny black shoes, and a bright red shirt. Even England knew what she was by the time he reached her.

America opened the door and grinned, diving back into the room for his wallet. England smiled slightly. The girl looked confused, and it was probably for the same reason England grinned. America had come out of the room with Canada on his head, France on his shoulders, and Japan cradled on his chest. They were all still wrapped in towels, which must have been very awkward for America and twice as awkward for the pizza delivery girl.

"Here." America paid the girl and noticed England for the first time. "Oh... 'sup?" he asked, standing there in the doorway and catching Japan with a hand under his bottom. "Are you... coming back now?" he lifted his chin arrogantly and England almost hit him. Instead he stood there, staring at him. America stared back evenly. Then a sly, crooked smile broke through America's face. "I bought you pepperoni! It's your favorite!"

England arched one of his famous eyebrows. "You knew that?"

"I remembered. Told you I'm not an idiot, dude!" he opened the door the rest of the way. "Come on... the kids need their _mommy."_ He added the last as an attempt at an insult, but England could see the begging in his sky blue eyes.

"Well they need someone, and you're too much of a fool to take care of yourself. Fine." He brushed past America, pretending not to see the fist-pump America pulled whilst almost dropping Canada.

"Mister England! You'we back!" China was jumping on the bed, somehow managing not to step on his overlong sleeves.

"Of course. I couldn't rightly leave you with America, now could I?" England chuckled, then glared at the music blasting from the speakers. "What _is _he forcing you to listen to?"

"Music! Wock and Woll! Wap!" China punctuated each of his little bursts with a hop, nearly squashing Italy before Germany pulled the smaller baby out of the way.

England rolled his eyes at America, but the other had begun pigging out, flopped over by the door. Canada and France had tumbled off him and France was now toddler-wobbling along the wall, unable to stand by himself and old enough to stumble slightly at least. Canada lay there next to America, watching France and trying to sit up. Japan was still on America's chest, but his head was being used as a table for the pizza box.

England had started over to help the raven-haired baby when an all-too-familiar song started up and he froze. America went still, a string of cheese trailing down his chin. Then he was throwing off the pizza and struggling to get Japan off him. Everyone had gone quiet at China's urging. The little boy stopped jumping to listen.

America leaped for the CD player but the toddler on the bed grabbed his arm, trying to keep him back. England stood there frozen.

_"Hey England... let's kick it." _

He'd kept it? It had been a _long _time ago. England was pretty sure they'd both been drunk at the time. He had forgotten about it. It had been a joke.

Back before the Revolution, when America was still only a teenaged colony, they'd had Karaoke night with Japan at his house. America's turn had come around, and looking back they probably shouldn't have let France DJ. The song chosen, thought, America had done without a single complaint. Unlike now, where he sank down and stared at the wall with a huge blush spreading across his cheeks.

"_Cops without guns and the NME.  
Should I watch the BBC or should I watch the BBC?  
Look at these crazy coins, is this Lord of the Rings?  
Pounds and pence and Princes and Queens?  
Flipside experience, well not really.  
More familiar than Russia or Chile.  
Up for cricket or squash, or the London zoo?  
Look, you hate George Bush and we do too.  
Fab music scene, though, UK bands are ace,  
And you guys are the most polite of the human race.  
Fish and chips, crumpets, bangers and mash,  
Shakespeare, Donne, Sid Vicious and the Clash.  
You love our movies, we kind of like yours.  
We love the way you talk, "please help help us in these wars."  
You stopped staying "fab," we stopped saying "groovy,"  
Our Scotland is Canada; you saw the South Park movie."_

England smirked. Oh, here it came.

"_I love England and visa versa,  
American perspective in these Visa verses.  
Tea time? Jolly good! Caffeine rush.  
Look, a red a phone booth and a double-decker bus.  
__ I love you England, so let's both ignore  
The Boston Tea Party, and that silly East Coast war.  
Oxford, London, and Guildford too,  
Rockin' your P.A.'s when I come to visit you."_

England turned narrowed eyes to America, face twisted mischievously. The lyrics continued, and America covered his face with his hands.

"_The Florida incident? Democracy at work,  
But we've still got love for your boy Edmund Burke.  
If it weren't for us, you'd be speaking German,  
But then we gave you Hanson and Pee Wee Herman.  
You gave us the Beatles, and you gave us the Who  
We gave you Kris Kross and Vanilla Ice too.  
You gave us "Chicken Run" and the Teletubies,  
We gave you McDonald's and got you chubby.  
You think we're all Trailer Trash obnoxious and noisy.  
But that's just Springer, Ricki Lake, and Boise.  
We're friendly and fake and proud of our nation,  
Overweight, wasting gas, hedonic civilization.  
We're sue-happy mad overworked compulsive winners,  
Strong facade but insecure, just think Seymour Skinner.  
We're obsessed with image, old age and fat,  
Technology, death, and our dogs and cats,  
The superbowl, shopping, S.U.V.'s and money,  
Santa Claus, hygiene and the Easter Bunny.  
But bigger is better and we love our T.V.  
From L.A. to Boston, to Nashville, Tennessee.  
And yes 1/4 of Americans own guns  
In case you come back to punish your sons.  
But Mother Britain listen, there's still a tie that binds us,  
The U.S. isn't perfect, you don't have to remind us."_

After the chorus repeated itself a couple more times, the song finally clicked off, and of course it was the last one on the disk. The room was left in silence, then China began clapping and cheering. Italy joined in, though he probably didn't know why. America reached up and slammed his fist on the ''off'' button.

"I didn't know you even remembered that. Much less _had a recording of it."_ England said casually, holding back chuckles.

"I... forgot about it. Dude, don't say _anything _about this." America grumbled into his hands before standing up and returning to his pizza.

England picked up the other box and set it on the desk, scooping up Japan as well and tossing him lightly onto the bed. "Are you ashamed of it?" he taunted, and America shot him a dark look as he shoved a bit of cheese his never-ending stomach.

He finished the pizza before England had even opened his own, and licked the tomato sauce off his fingers. England wrinkled his nose. "That's gross. Are you full yet, you fat Yankee?"

America shook his head and began to inch his way over to the second pizza box. England watched warily. "America this one is mine!" he protested as America seized two more slices and began to eat.

China scrambled over and looked at the pizza, reaching in with his nimble fingers to peel off a pepperoni. He ate it and looked up at England innocently. "Can I have some too, aru?"

England sighed. "Of course. Everyone dig in. I suppose I'm not hungry anyways."

He managed to grab one slice before China, America, and the others devoured it.

_**A/N: **So the next chapter is going to be about Prussia. Oh yeah, I don't own Visa Versa by MC Lars. I love it though, and if you get a chance you should go on youtube and look up Visa Versa UsUk. Reviews make me write faster, especially if they contain praise(:_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** __I'm a liar! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! This is so NOT Prussia. I just had an idea, because... because it came to me and I'm awesome like Prussia. Prussia will return, and soon, I PROMISE. This time, seriously, PROMISE._

**Chapter Ten**

"No, America. The kids don't wanna watch _that_!" England shook his head from where he was lounging on the bed, China's head on his shin and Japan in his lap while the other baby countries lounged around him.

America grumbled under his breath and tossed the movie away. "You're only saying no to all these 'cause they're _American." _he protested, crossing his arms.

"Pretty much. Oh wait, that and the fact that they're all _bloody boring. _Pick something good and we'll watch it." he threw a pillow at America's head, the best he could do without stirring the slightly sleepy child on his chest.

America sorted through a couple more DVDs and finally found what he was looking for. He spun around eagerly, holding up the case. "This one, _please?" _he widened his blue eyes, begging.

England sat up slightly to better see the case, then flopped back bown. "Fine... this one is _decent _at least."

"_Decent? _Dude, this movie is awesome!" He slammed the button, waiting impatiently for the thing to slide slowly open. He popped in the disk and shoved it shut, hopping to his feet with the remote and leaping onto the bed. "Move over!"

England scooted over a little to the side and America joined him, propping himself up with a big pillow. His face was split in a huge grin. "Thor, dudes! You're going to watch Thor!" he told Italy, and Italy giggled as he was picked up and bounced a bit.

"Oh shut it, it's starting." England scolded, and indeed it was.

They were quite the audience. China made punching motions and picked up a pillow, swinging it around just as Thor swung the hammer. He stopped when a flash went off – America was taking pictures. What better blackmail, after all? The kids squealed with delight as loud booms echoed around, of course, America had surround sound. He was also one of the kids, shrieking with delight at the fight scenes.

"This is why I never watch movies with you." England sighed, adjusting his position.

America turned excited eyes on him. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." England waved him back to the movie, where Thor was getting tazed. America laughed his loud, obnoxious laugh and England fought back a chuckle.

"Hey, Iggy?" America asked suddenly, after about an hour. England jerked, waking up little dreaming Japan, and America glanced at him, confused.

"You haven't called me Iggy in forever." England blinked slowly. "Not since we watched..."

"The Goonies!" America grinned, then frowned. "I didn't even notice." he admitted.

"Well, what?"

"Huh?"

"You called me...?"

"Oh yeah, dude! Uh..." He trailed off, then pursed his lips. "Uh..."

"You don't know. Now shut up, I'm watching a movie." he hit America over the head and went back to watching. America rubbed his head confusedly and then turned his own eyes back to the flat-screen hung on the wall. "Hey! Thor's making eggs!" he cheered moments later, back to his adorable self. England sighed and settled himself more comfortably for the long movie.

Next thing he knew he was blinking open his eyes to slits, closing them again, and yawning, a heavy wieght on his chest and something hard digging into his cheek. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and the feeling of leather rubbed his cheek. He mumbled something and pulled his knees up, falling into that half-awake half-alseep faze.

Whatever he was lying on smelled like food.

_**A/N: **Teehee! Is it okay I skipped Prussia now? Review prease..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

America had always slept in, probably because if he got up any earlier he would have to spend at least an hour forcing his body to kick into gear and get out of bed. These were the slurred thoughts on his sleep-drunk mind as h forced open his eyes when a murmur right by his ear woke him.

There was something soft brushing his cheek, and as he breathed in feathery wisps of something tickled his nose and lips. He could smell mint and a sharp smell he could only place as 'tea'. He gradually became aware of being surrounded by warmth, a kind of heat that didn't come from a blanket. _And since when do I fall asleep sitting up _without _a controller in my hand? _He thought irritably, shifting his position because his cheek and neck were aching.

"... 'merica..." The pillow grumbled. America frowned drowsily, snuggling closer. Then there was hot breath blowing down his shirt and he blinked open his eyes,

Finally his brain woke up and he began to piece things together... just as the door flew open and a blinding light from the hallway spilled in, throwing the darkened room into shadows. "Vhy ees it so dark?"

America had already jerked up into a sitting position instead of the awkward slouch he'd been in, and now he was struggling to form a sentence with his still-sleepy mind.

England chose this time to mumble, a childish sound escaping his parted lips. Without seemingly any conscious thought, he wriggled closer to America and rubbed his cheek into the blankets, curling up beside the younger country.

"Vha..." Prussia couldn't even finish his word – a miracle, honestly. "Juu..." he stuttered. "Vhat ze hell did I valk in on?"

America leapt up, sending a baby Russia with a strange glitter of purple eyes tumble to the blankets. "Prussia! No, dude it isn't what is looks like!"

But Prussia had erupted in his loud, crazy laughter that was only manageable by him and annoying even by American standards. America felt the heat surge to his cheeks and looked down, his dirty-blonde hair falling in his face as he tried to hide his face. "Sh.. shut up!"

England chose this moment to open one green eye to a narrow, cat-like slit. He yawned into the blankets and then opened his eyes again, looking confused. He sat up slowly, fingers holding the blanket, and stared around. Finally he seemed to remember, and then his emerald orbs landed on Prussia, as though angered at his loud cackle. "Bloody hell, did you get the clothes, you obnoxious git?"

He didn't seem to notice the way America was shuffling his feet, or hadn't said a word.

Prussia cut off his laughter long enough to grin awfully at England and toss him a thick black bag. It hit the bed and slid to America's feet. America snatched it up before England moved and threw it open, tossing tiny shirts ans shorts and even diapers towards England.

England seemed to wake up a lot faster than America. He grabbed the shirts out of the air and then began to gather the babies towards him. Some had lost their towels at some point, and those were the ones he dressed first. He taped the diaper onto Italy and handed him to America. They'd somehow worked it out without speaking, England diapered and America dressed.

Finally every child was clothed and sitting, rubbing their eyes or tucking themselves into balls as they drifted back off to sleep. Russia alone sat up, his face calm and his bright violet eyes watching everything.

Prussia rubbed his hands together, opening his mouth to comment on what he'd walked in on, and America finally noticed the black ring around his left eye. "Dude, what happened to your eye?"

Prussia snapped his mouth shut and reached up a hand to brush his fingers along his eye. They noticed the huge tear in his jacket and small line of blood seeping through it. He winced and dropped his arm. "Zat stupid girl... Lichtenstein."

America and England both wore almost identical confused looks. "_What?" _British accent mixed with America's exclaim to make a very odd sound. Prussia glared.

"If juu don't shut up I vill steal your vital regions. Ze awesome Prussia was... ambushed!" he told them, his tone loud and echoing.

_"_Shhhhhhhhhhh!" America and England hissed, in sync, as China stirred in his sleep. England kicked off the remainder of the blankets clinging to his legs and stood up, stretching stiff muscles, and stared at Prussia as he began to snicker.

"Whats your problem now, you bloody wanker?"

Prussia snorted and shook his head. "Its not my place to judge! Juu two do vhat juu vant. I vas only thinking of ze children!" he pulled that smirk only he can manage, showing little fangs instead on incisors. "Juu vould have had to answer some very awkvard questions, ja?"

Both countries flushed bright red and began yelling at once, and Prussia backed towards the door. The combined wrath of America and England was too much, even for someone of his awesome level. "Fine! Fine! Ze awesome Prussia apologizes!" he yelped.

England noticed China sit up, mumbling and yawning and looking confused, and snapped his mouth shut in the middle of a snarling curse towards Prussia. He slammed a flat hand into the back of America's head to silence the blue-eyed man and tilted his head towards the bed. America glanced back and his shoulders drooped.

"Ja ja! Go back to vhat you vere doing! Ze awesome -" America punched him in the face and Prussia flared up in anger, tackling him to the ground. The scuffle was over quickly – America was super strong, after all. Prussia glared up at him and then focused on something over America's shoulder. America glanced back and found England picking up a crying Austria and cradling him gently and rocking him back and forth, the most tender look on his face America had ever seen. America let go of Prussia – who squirmed back.

Prussia looked about ready to attack America again, but stopped as he saw the look crossing over the tall country's face. America had shifted around so he was kneeling, facing England with a look of curiosity and happiness on his face. His lips were curved in a gentle smile, his eyes... that was new. Prussia had never seen them so light blue, like the reflection of the sky in a water puddle.

England looked up and saw him watching and flushed dark red. "Come on, America, help me out, will you?"

America jumped to his feet without a word of protest. Austria, having fallen into the dozing state right before sleeping, was set down gently on the crumpled pillow. Austria may have been about to sleep, but the others were getting antsy. Whines and complaints were piping up from many. England may have been the best parent on Earth, but that didn't make it possible for him to rock them all to sleep before they woke up the others.

England looked panicky, so America thought back to how England had put him to sleep when he was a tiny colony. A single memory cropped up and he blushed. Relunctanly, he opened his lips. "Hush little baby, don't say a word..." he began. England jerked his head up, shocked, and met his eyes. America felt his cheeks darken but continued. "Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird."

England blinked slowly, but continued as America finished. "If that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's going to buy you a..."

"Diamond ring." America picked up as he trailed off. Their voices were very different, but didn't sound all that bad together. Somehow, the silky sweetness of England's accent and the louder, less pretty but smooth voice America had blended into a nice tone. "If that diamond ring turns brass..."

"Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass." England smiled slightly, a real smile instead of his smirk. They continued the song. England's turn came up for the second to last line. "Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down..."

They finished together, England actually looking away as he realized America probably sang the last bit the way he'd changed it for him when he was little. "You'll still be the sweetest colony in town..."

There was silence. Every drowsy eye was fixed on them, be it brown, blue, green, or purple. Finally they all drifted to sleep. America and England sighed and America leaned on the other man, sighing. "Dude, that song still makes me tired!" England allowed a tiny tug at his lips to take place, but did not smile. This song was bittersweet. He remembered Prussia and glanced over the opposite shoulder America leaned upon to see him curled up on the floor, snoring a quiet snore.

"I had no idea you even knew the words to that song, America." England said quietly, turning to begin cleaning up a bit.

America caught the hint, eyes darkening from pale blue to the blue of his flag's background with the stars. "Of course I remembered. It's... a good memory."

England refused to turn to look at him, but the twist in his chest was suddenly making it harder to breathe. He swallowed and picked up the empty pizza boxes. "I assumed you had forgotten everything since you'd wanted to leave so bad."

America's usual cheesy grin faded. The look of seriousness wasn't right on his young face. It made him look older. "Iggy..."

England flinched at the nickname and paused in the doorway on his way to the kitchen, where the bigger trashcans were. "America..."

"Just 'cause I left doesn't mean I just... forgot. Dude... it didn't mean... I just..."

At that moment, the door – which had been closed again, carefully, by England – was cracked open, and sparkling blue eyes peered in greedily. Blonde hair fell in the pale face, and the smile that parted the girl's lips was scary enough to make both England and Russia step back fearfully. Then they watched at the entire head of the pretty girl snaked into the room, and both glanced back on the bed.

England moved first, grabbing the only baby that was awake and rolling over to the other side of the bed as his eyes went huge. He knelt on the other side, holding trembling Russia. At the same time America sidestepped to hide England as he crouched behind the bed.

"Big Broder?" the voice sang, thick with accent and lit with the same horrible power Russia's had. "Vhere is big broder Russia?"'

"B-Belarus, hey... I don't know where Russia is. Ha ha! Wouldn't he be in his room, chick? Why would he be here?" England was amazed America could lie so well.

"Do not lie! Big broder is here..." she stalked forward, and even the hero America dropped back a step as he met her glowing blue eyes and saw her fingers curl into claw-like shapes. "Russia... big broder Russiaaaaa~" she called, in a voice akin to those in American horror movies. She reached the bed and peered over the edge. "Dere you are!" her terrifying grin widened.

England was shoved back by her surprisingly strong hands and a terrified Russia – you know its bad when one of the scariest countries is scared – was lifted into the air. "Broder Russia..." she hissed happily. "You're small and helpless..."

England sat up. "Belarus...!"

Belarus shot him an icy glare and he trailed off, glancing helplessly at America. The latter shifted his weight from toe to heel, looking conflicted.

"Oh... we going to have fun... little broder Russia..."

_**A/N: **Who saw it coming? Who saw Bela coming in? _

_Who's terrified of her, like I am? Poor baby Russia! _

_Review! I made this super long, so you'd better review and tells me you loves... or hates..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After the initital shock of having the world's craziest country barge into the room demanding baby Russia, England snapped into his "protective big brother" mode and jumped to his feet. "Belarus put him down, now!" he said hurriedly, walking forward and reaching for the tear-struck child in her arms.

She snarled inhumanly and pressed the wiggling and sobbing child into her chest. "I vill take care of big broder."

Prussia, silently waking by the door and hidden almost completely by the shadows, took in the scene. In one quick movement he was on his feet, padding forward like a cat on silent feet. England caught his eyes and continued to pesture Belarus, and America roared across the bed, nearly stepping on Switzerland but distracting Belarus enough for Prussia to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her, pinning her arms to the side. "Ze awesome Prussia is saving ze day." he said brightly, smirking. "England – take ze kid!"

Belarus growled, squirming and trying to shake him off. "I vant big broder!" she yelled. England grabbed a hold of Russia and tugged, hard. Belarus brought her foot down hard in Prussia's shin. Prussia began to yell in German, making a slightly snoozing Germany roll over in his sleep. Somehow, through all this yelling and cursing, the kids still managed to sleep somewhat soundly. The only exceptions were Russia, of course, and Switzerland because he had almost been crushed by America's knee.

England snatched Russia away and backed up. America went to Prussia's aid as Belarus snarled like a tiger and wiggled out of his grip. "Belarus! Stop it, chick! He's just a baby!"

Belarus grinned. "You don't get it... big broder is such a jerk all de time. I vill become von vith him..."

America trembled and then tore open his closet door and tossed her in, slamming it shut and throwing his dresser dramatically in front of the door. "STAY!" he yelled, eyes huge.

England sighed and set the shaking Russia down on the bed, for once glad America was so freakishly strong. Belarus yelled and pounded on the door, her fingernails no doubt tearing the poster of Megan Fox he had taped up on the back of his door. He sat on the dresser and turned to look at England.

"Dude! We gotta turn these kids back into babies so that freaky chick stops trying killing us! Like, she's seriously being creepy, dude!"

"Prussia, thank you for helping us. You can leave now. America, watch the kids for a couple minutes. I need to go to my room and get the spellbook."

"Oh, dude! You mean this one? I totally took it, 'cause I was thinkin' we might need it." America grinned smugly and reached for his pocket, only to realize he wasn't wearing the same pants as he had been when he'd stolen the book. His smirk faded and he glanced towards the bathroom. "Er..."

England sighed. "I'll get it. Comfort Russia, he's still upset." he headed for the bathroom and knelt next to the pile of clothes. He jumped up again as his knees were soaked. A puddle had formed around the wet clothes. Sighing, he crouched and dug through the pile again, praying the book was holding the enchantments he'd cast on it years and years ago to protect it against being harmed.

He found it, rolled up in America's pants, and struggled for a moment to untangle it from the fabric. Finally he held it in his hands. It was slightly damp, but definitely not as wet as it should have been sitting in a pile of dripping clothes, so he figured _some_ of the ancient enchantments he'd put on it lasted.

He flicked through pages, finding the ink perfectly fine, and found the spell America had used. Standing, he stuck his finger in between the pages and headed back for the main room. He stepped out, "I've found the spell you - " he trailed off, smiling slightly. America was holding Russia, telling him some story or something and rocking from side to side. Slowly, that creepy aura was engulfing the tiny country again and he seemed to calm down. England shook the goofy hints of happiness off his face. "America I've found the spell and I think I know how to fix... where's China?"

A shriek echoed from Belarus' closet. "OH GOD!" England dropped the spell book and raced for the closet, pulling on the dresser and moving it about three inches.

America brushed past him and picked up his dresser. "Get him, hurry!" he yelled.

England shot past and into the closet and saw a pair of blue eyes glitter at him. China squirmed, pinned in the corner with Belarus standing in front of him.

"Belarus..." he warned, and America came in behind him.

"What a pedo-"

"Not helping, git." he thumped the taller country on the chest. He took a step forward and Belarus too a step forward. "China."

The little country didn't need anything else to be said. He dropped to his hands and knees and shot between the girl's legs, running clumsily towards them with huge chocolate eyes filling with tears. His sleeves fluttered behind him and America scooped him up as Belarus ran forward.

America tossed China out and reached for England, but Belarus grabbed England's wrists. "Vhy are all men such jerks? I vant little broder Russia!"

England hardly had a chance to fight back before two steel arms clamped around his waist and he was thrown over a shoulder, knocking the breath out of him and making his vision blur for a second. "Ow..." he groaned, hearing lots of thumps as America slammed the closet door and dresser back into place.

He was then dropped onto a clear part of the bed – the babies were finally becoming aware of the chaos surrounding them and waking up. Catching his breath he sat up. "America, that was completely unnecessary." he panted, sitting up.

"Sorry, dude! My hero instincts kicked in!" he grinned cockily, making England want to hit him. "Damsel in distress and all, you know?"

England huffed. "_Damsel?" _he demanded, offended.

"Yup, and you know... heroes always save the girls."

"I'M NOT A GIRL, AMERICA!"

America laughed, the sound echoing. Prussia, sitting calmly with one of America's comic books in his desk chair, looked up with a huge smirk. "So, how are juu going to fix ze babies?"

"Didn't we tell you to leave?" England snapped.

"Ze awesome Prussia doesn't - "

"Listen?" England interupted. "Yeah, I have noticed."

Prussia glared. America snapped shut his mouth as tiny grabbed him around the waist from behind. Surprised he looked over his shoulder and down at the child. "Hey kiddo, whats up?" he asked, kneeling down so he could look the country in the eye.

China looked up at him. "Xia xia fow saving me."

"It's... you're welcome, little dude." he grinned, ruffling the hair on his head. England saw that, saw the imperfection of the ponytail, and walked over, instantly forgetting his argument as his urge to take care of the children took over. He sat down next to China and pulled the hair tie out. "Do you have a comb or something, America?" he asked, pulling his fingers gently through the tangles of long brown hair.

America, surprised by the sudden change of attitude, picked his comb up form the dresser and tossed it to the green-eyed man. England caught it mid-air and took to pulling it through China's hair. Most of the other children had buried themselves under the comforter and now it was almost adorable to see them poke their heads out and look at England with big clear eyes.

"So, Brit, how do we fix this? Did you find... like, the anti-little-kid-spell or something?"

England glanced up, tying China's hair back as he did so. "That's just it, America. I can't find the anti-jinx. I'll either have to write a new one, assuming that this doesn't wear off normally, which I assume it won't."

America groaned. "You mean..." he groaned again and dragged his feet over to his bed, face-planting into the thick blankets. Italy gently – for a child, gently – patted him on the head. Then Romano and Germany had a mini-fight pulling him away. Russia and China were sitting with England. Japan had found America's camera and pushed the button in, blinding Hungary with the flash and sending her tumbling almost off the bed before Prussia grabbed her by her dress and tossed her back on the bed. He took the camera and looked at the picture.

"Kesesesese! I'm keeping this picture. She'll hate it." he cackled.

England and America said nothing. It was almost normal, by now. They'd somehow become parents to all these countries in the last day.

Granted, there was an insane woman locked in America's closet striving to reach her for-now little brother for reasons unhealthy, but that was a... minor problem. So was the insane not-even-a-country cackling and poking Austria repeatedly.

**A/N: **_Okey-doeky. This was written... in the doctor's office. So... yeah. I had no idea what to write for this chapter, but I think it turned out alright. Next chapter is going to be one of my favorites, assuming it comes out the way I want. Pleasey please review and I'll luff you! (:_

_And if anyone guesses what comes next... they'll win... the pride of winning. Haha(:_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

England jumped. The movement sent the carefully written words of magic into chaos as his pen slid across the paper. "Bloody hell!" he yelled. He spun around – an easy feat in America's spinning, rolling chair. "Would you please stop that?"

Green eyes blinked innocently up at him, the kitten in his arms meowed, adding innocence to the picture. Japan, sitting at the sleepy-looking country's side and hugging a tiny kitten the color of freshly fallen snow, looked up.

"Forget it, I give up." he sighed. He could not create magic with a kitten playing with his hair every few seconds, or a chick landing in his lap. And he'd already rewritten what he'd had so far at least six times, and he swore if he had to throw away another paper because of a kitten or a tomato, he was going to kill someone.

It had been Prussia's idea to invite the other countries, claiming that England and America had needed help. Apparently, this ''suggestion'' was more of a FYI because he'd already called Spain and Ukraine, and was in the process of texting Ukraine's boss since she had no money, and therefor no phone.

Spain was now cheerfully feeding a surprisingly happy Romano previously mentioned red fruit and playing with France's hair. So far three ribbons were tied into the lock silky blonde hair. Romano didn't seem to find that amusing, and kept pulling them out and throwing them off the bed. France was too busy cuddling the white bear Canada had brought with him to pay attention, and Canada seemed very happy to have someone to play with as he smiled at France.

America, hearing England's words, jumped up from where he sat sharing french fries with Germany and Italy. "Dude no! You can't give up!"

"America I can't work in here. Not with all these bloody idiots bothering me It's hard enough without someone bothering you. Bloody wankers." he muttered the last bit under his breath. "Maybe I'll go get a cup of tea and work on it in the kitchen."

Greece was laying back, a cat on his chest and Japan sitting up beside him with China. China was talking, apparently telling Japan a story though he was speaking half-Chinese half English so it was a wonder Japan understood anything at all. "We'll watch the children. I can tell them stories of Greece back in the old days." England debated, shifting from foot to foot as red splattered America's Star Spangled sheets as Spain bit into a tomato.

"Dude, don't eat on my bed!" America protested, and every eye who understood turned to him and widened. Eyebrows arched. America went slightly pink in the cheeks. "What?"

"It's not important, America. Come with me." England sighed, grabbing the pen and about twelve sheets of clean paper.

"Where are we going?" America asked, picking his way over and hopping around China's outstretched bare feet.

"Kitchen."

"Yes!"

"Not for food. You just had _nine _Big Macs. You're going to help me fix this mess you've got us all in."

America looked about to protest, but bit it back as England shot him a sharp, fiery green look. "Uh... Ukraine? You're in charge." Ukraine looked up at England's words and nodded. America meekly followed England the couple of feet to the kitchen and they sat at the table, America looking longingly at the fridge.

England sighed, set the tea to boil, and then went for the refrigerator and slid a coke across the table. "There, happy now?" he snapped as America brightened immensely.

"Nope, but at least you didn't give me that diet crap. So, whadya need me for, Britty? You're Mr. Harry Potter."

"So you do read. No, America, that's just it... I've looked all through everything, but the only way to get them to get back to original size is to shock them into it." England sighed, stirring the sugar into his tea with a spoon and sitting himself across from America.

"What, you mean, like... lightning?" America looked horrified. "Where are we gonna get lightning?"

England gaped, then leaned across the table and punched America in the nose. "You bloody arse. As if I'd allow you to strike those kids with lightning. I meant shock as in surprise, you git." he snapped.

America, rubbing his nose and wiping a smear of blood from his lip, pushed out his lip, looking young and abashed. "Sorry, Britty I was... Sorry." he looked up through his lashes, a first for England, but seeing as he was sitting with his head on his folded arms and England was looming over him...

England froze mid-retort. Blue that put the skies to shame, that made oceans look gray and dull, that made sapphires wish they were blue, was peeking up through threads of fine gold. Half-closed eyes glared up at him, burning with a fire like the sun setting on crashing waves. He lost his train of thought until America blinked and he was able to move again.

"Iggy?" America asked, and England shook himself, backing up and dropping back into his seat. "So... how do we scare the kids into being adults again? Can we, like, jump out and say boo? Oh! Japan has this super scary ghost movie. It almost made me pee my pants, Iggy! We could - "

"No, America, it isn't... it has to be something that would surprise them so much they'd remember everything from the past. It has to be something they'd never think would happen. Something that would jolt them, make them think, 'that's impossible'."

America left off his mini-ramble and tapped a pen against his lips. England sipped his tea, thoughts flitting around as he searched for an answer.

Spain threw open the door, spinning around with Romano in a one-armed grip. The latter didn't look too happy about this. He pummeled Spain with his little pudgy fists, but Spain ignored him and danced towards the fridge, pulling out another bag of tomatoes and running out of the room with a wailing Romano.

England and America were silent, watching the door swing shut. Finally it was America who broke into a fit of laughter, and England couldn't help it as a chuckle broke through. They both sat there laughing like idiots until there came a nervous tap at the door.

England went serious, frowning. "Did I not come in here so I wouldn't be annoyed with all your-"

Lichtenstein opened the door, looking at them with huge teal colored eyes. "Um... where is big bruder?"

America pointed dramatically. "In the America cave." At the blank look in her gentle face, he pouted and leaned back in his chair. "Down the hall like, three steps, and to the left. My room."

Lichtenstein bowed respectfully. "Thank you." and she left.

"Dude, come on." America jumped up. England looked startled.

"What?"

"Come _on. _I want to see her face when she sees her... 'big bruder'!" he looked eager.

"Then you go. I'm staying heeeeee-!" He was cut off as America scooped him up out of the chair. "OW! AMERICA, PUT ME DOWN."

America dropped him and he yelped as his backside slammed hard into the floor. "You comin' now, Brit?" he asked cheerfully, grinning.

England spun around and kicked him in the shin. "Wanker." he snapped. "Don't do that. I'm not some toy for you to throw around."

America glared back, rubbing his shin. "Jeez, Britain. I was just playing with you."

"I don't want to _play. _Bugger off, America. I'm exhausted, and I haven't taken a shower yet and-"

"You can take a shower in my bathroom if you want." America interrupted moodily. "No one's stopping you."

"Except _you. _I have to sort out _your _mess yet _again." _he growled. "Who's going to fix all this? America, the major countries of the world are CHILDREN with no memory of their empires or anything! How do you think that's effecting their land?" he demanded.

America flushed. "Well kicking me and skipping showers isn't gonna help much, is it, Britain? God, just take a shower. Relax a minute. We know what we have to do, we just have to think of a way to do it. I don't know, but my brain doesn't shut off in water."

England stuttered for an answer, a sharp comment, and couldn't find one. He settled. "A valid point, surprisingly. Fine. Do you even have any towels left?"

"You can use mine, it wasn't that wet, and its hanging on the bathroom door." America said, holding out a hand. England ignored it and stood up by himself, passing him heading for America's room.

"Fine." he said curtly.

They entered the room at the same time, finding Austria and Switzerland playing Halo (sort of, playing a well as a child who can't even talk can play) with Japan, and Greece snoozing on the floor. Spain had Romano and Italy. Germany was with Prussia, who also had Hungary. Canada and France were watching the Halo game. China was coloring a picture of a panda with Ukraine looking on bouncing Russia on one knee.

England went straight for the bathroom. "Uh, Brit?" America called as he went to shut the door behind him. He glanced back and saw America holding up a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt in one hand a pair of UK flag boxers in the other. England went pink.

"Where the bloody hell-"

"Left here from last time you came in my room." America said smugly, earning every eye. Prussia began to hiss with laughter, and France smiled. England stormed over, snatched the offered clothes, and vanished back to the bathroom, muttering angry curses under his breath.

He slammed the shower on and ran his hand under the searing water. He stumbled back with another blurted curse and twisted the shower so it was cooler. Finally satisfied, he turned on the shower head and pulled off his shirt.

The shower was a quick one and he stepped out and toweled off. Leaving the fluffy white towel draped over his head, he tugged on the clothes and headed out the door.

Nothing had changed, really, and he let out breath of relief.

Bad England, jinxing yourself.

The door to the closet cracked open, slamming into the back of the dresser. Bright blue eyes peered out. "Big broder... I coming..."

Russia yelped and grabbed Ukraine, huddling against her ample chest.

"Ah crap." Prussia groaned.

The dresser held, but only just. Belarus was definitely wanting to get out.

_**A/N: **So... yeah. Bela's back. Kesesesesesese! Review, neh?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **This chapter is SUPER SHORT. But the next one will be much longer, so you guys can deal, I think. Right? Anyways, read and review, da?_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Ukraine, watch Russia." America ordered, taking automatic command as always. He turned horrified eyes on Belarus' pale hand as it broke through the door, a razor-sharp butcher knife in her hand.

China and the other children screamed and scrambled for the door, Spain and a recently awoken Greece gathering those who couldn't walk and moved them with the others as America, England, and Prussia went to intercept Belarus.

"Dude she's determined. I didn't even know I still had these shoes!" America grumbled as a heavy black combat boot slammed into his chest, thrown from the hole that was gradually growing in his closet door. Her sapphire eyes appeared and she looked around, spotting Ukraine holding Russia. Her attempts at hacking on the door increased. "Big sister! Help me, I vant broder!"

Lichtenstein was the one to calm the situation, oddly enough. She put a bullet into the wall near Belarus' hand as the latter attempted to pull herself out. It, and the fact that the shredded wood of the door was tearing her dress, stopped the white-haired girl.

Eyes turned to the petite blonde girl in frozen silence, Prussia with one foot in the air. Lichtenstein blushed, looking shy. "Sorry... but... he was scaring big bruder."

Switzerland was one of the only young countries that _didn't _look too scared, actually. But considering Lichtenstein was the one holding a 9mm, no one decided to argue.

Belarus pulled herself the rest of the way out of the closet, tearing the apron draped around her waist and leaving a few purple and white threads on the jagged edge of the door. Her hair fell in her face as she kept blue eyes on the little blonde girl, making her look like a monster out of a horror movie. She pushed the pretty white hair out of her face and sat on the surface of America's dresser, tucking her knife away and staring calmly and coldly at Lichtenstein.

America stood shoulder to shoulder with England and Prussia. All three shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do. Prussia leaned over to talk to America, keeping his red eyes on the terrifying girl. "Ve vouldn't have to deal with zis if ze countries veren't babies." he hissed, and America shot him a glare, which he looked amused at."Have you figured out vhat to do?"

America saw England look at him curiously, as if wondering what they were talking about, and he searched his mind once again. What would be something so shocking it would jolt the kids into their memories, into adulthood? What was that unpredictable?

His mind was usually speedy, thoughts flying around uncontrollably like leaves in a fall wind, but the thought that paused long enough for him to catch made him choke on his breath and flush dark red. England and Prussia looked at him in surprise. "Alright there, America?" England asked, thumping him on the back. America went darker red.

"Uh... Brit?" he hesitated. "I... had an idea."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

England looked up and noticed the redness of America's face. "An idea... for what?" he asked.

"To... surprise the kids." he said quietly, most unlike America. England blinked slowly, warily.

"And it is...?"

Prussia looked on, lost. America opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish out of water, and England waved a hand in front of his face. "America?"

Fingers gripped his shoulders. He stared up in surprise at America's face, eyes hidden as he tilted his head forward and let his hair fall over his face onto his cheeks. England understood and jerked back, but America followed, and they wound up hitting the wall where the dresser had been.

England's eyes went huge as America's breath watched over his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Spain drop Romano in surprise. Greece stared, and baby Japan, somehow once more in possession of America's camera, snapped a picture. France shrieked and grabbed Canada from where they toddler-wobbled by the door and giggled like crazy. Everyone's eyes were on them as America finally did it.

He kissed England. Gently, then pulled back, but England leaned forward and captured another kiss, reaching up and pulling America back to him. Green eyes narrowed dangerously, meeting huge blue eyes that slowly slid to cat-like slits.

Suddenly, electricity shot out around them and England jumped, tasting blood as America's teeth cut his lip. He shot backwards, found his back pressed to the wall, and stared at America in horror. America stared back, equally shocked, but the lightning shot towards the kids by Spain and Ukraine and Greece.

France lit up like a Christmas tree, the first of all. He was rapidly getting taller, but the child's clothes he was wearing weren't. Ukraine dropped Russia as he too grew and looked at America. He stared back, still in shock.

Lichtenstein found the towels from the kids' bath and pointed at them with her foot, keeping the gun aimed at Belarus. Prussia nodded. "Ze awesome Prussia vill do zis." he told them all, though no one was listening, and began tossing towels towards the group by the door.

Suddenly the room was a lot more crowded, and Hungary was flushing dark red as she hurriedly wrapped a towel around her body and slammed a fist into Prussia's chuckling face. Austria was pink as well, a fluffy white towel around his hips as he hurriedly threw away Switzerland's hand and stepped away. The latter mentioned looked shocked.

"Where... why are we in America's room?" Japan asked, shyly, wrapped in a scarlet towel.

"Big bruder?" Lichtenstein called, glancing back. Switzerland saw Belarus and his pale blue eyes darkened. He reached as if he had a gun and then realized he too was in a towel. Belarus didn't move. She was staring at Russia, who was staring at her from where he was by Ukraine.

"Well, zees ees awkward, no?" France said happily, the towel hanging dangerously low on his hims.

Germany hit him, hard on the back of the head with his free arm. The other had Italy wrapped around it, looking around with wide eyes. "Ve~ Germany! Germany! Why are we all naked?"

Romano was blaming Spain. Canada was having one of those times were he was glad no one paid attention to him besides France. He shied away from everyone, blushing. China threw open the door, "Werr, I am going to reave." Japan called softly, following his ex-brother out into the hall. The room slowly emptied out.

America and England stared at each other, blank. Not one word was said. It must have been an hour before one of them so much as blinked. And it was England. His eyes, which had been wider than saucers, closed and then opened again, this time only half-way. "...America."

America flushed. "Y-yes?"

England smirked horribly. "I'll help you clean up."

America shook his head. "No! I can do it!"

England stalked forward, causing America to back up, one step, two steps, four steps. "What's wrong, America? You look frightened."

England reached up and wiped away the drops of blood that dripped from his split lip. America stopped backing away and stood his ground, meeting the fire in the emerald eyes watching him. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Really?" England breathed, standing on tip-toes.

America smirked back. "Really."

He kissed him again, harder this time, and England winced, pulling back and touching his lips. Ow..."

He looked up, and America's lips were specked with blood. America grinned cheekily, looking like a mischievous kid. "Now who's scared?"

England blinked as America liked the blood off his lips and turned, leaving the room.

"Damn you, America." he snapped, smiling.

_**Author's Note: **Okay, so it wasn't that much longer. Sorry T.T But, I hope you liked the ending(: I was going for... less fluffy than my Death Bound story. So... yeah. Still kinda fluffy. Whadya think? Review please? Love to all my reviewers. And all the peoples out there were were all "favorite story" or "story alert" I love you guys too. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
